


Morning After

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Just two girls in bed up to some morning cuddles!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: Being woken up by the rain has something romantic about it, wouldn't you say?





	Morning After

_Warm._

The dull pitter-patter of the rain against the closed window slowly woke the girl up. Turning to her side and opening heavy eyelids, Mia glanced at the clock. The hands were blurry enough that she couldn’t be sure if they were spelling 5:35 A.M., 7:25 A.M. or “what are you doing up at this time, it’s god damn Saturday.”

Well, her bedroom was awfully warm. Being in the middle of summer on the top floor of a small apartment complex certainly had something to do with it, but sleeping with someone else in a small bed was also part of the equation. She felt an arm lazily wrap around her hips, a sleepy grumble following shortly after. She took the hand into her own and locked fingers, feeling the comforting softness of her lover. If it wasn’t for the heat, she would have gone back to sleep.

Instead, Mia turned to face Ilyana only to find her still asleep. She smiled, taking a moment to gaze at the girl’s peaceful expression. Taking a hand to her rosy cheek, Mia cupped her face and smoothed over it with her thumb. The two of them were close enough that she could feel the warmth of her breath and smell the fragrance of clementine on her skin.

Running her hand through Ilyana’s unkempt hair, Mia spoke softly. “Morning, cupcake.” A forehead kiss made the sleepyhead groan and turn around, denying Mia’s greeting. Wrapping an arm around Ilyana’s waist, she pulled closer to her, putting her face in the crease of her neck. “Aw, don’t be like this, honey.” She peppered her with small kisses from the nape of her neck to her collarbone, resulting in Ilyana pulling the covers up, mumbling something about needing five more minutes. “Not even kisses from your princess charming will wake you up?” No answer other than another grumble.

With an exaggerated sigh, Mia sat up on the bed. “Alright, alright, you win.” She stretched out her arms and legs. “Mmmnnn… Suppose I’ll have to eat breakfast alone this morning. And here I was, looking forward to bringing you something in the comfort of your own bed.” And then Mia waited five seconds, then five more passed, and then she heard the bedsheets shift. Shortly after, two arms wrapped around her. With a snort, she said “I knew that’d get ya.”

“Shut up.” Ilyana mumbled something else that Mia couldn’t quite catch, but she figured it had to do with the promised breakfast. Turning over and pressing Ilyana into her bosom, she cuddled up with her.

Unlike Mia, Ilyana felt that the pleasant warmth of her girlfriend’s body only lulled her to sleep. It was common for her to doze off when they huddled up close like that. Breathing in deeply and exhaling with a content noise, she relaxed, enjoying a little bit more time together before having to get up. Her head against Mia’s chest, Ilyana could hear the regular beats of her girlfriend’s heart. The heart that belonged to the one that made her own heart flutter every time she looked her way, every time she thought about her. The silver-haired girl wrapped her arms tighter around Mia, the latter caressing her head. Waking up next to the one you love, lazing around on a Saturday morning…only one thing could make this even better.

“Miiia, about that breakfast…” Ilyana’s voice was muffled.

If Mia could see the girl’s eyes, she would see them glinting in eagerness. She was looking forward to the three servings of delicious eggs, bacon, sausage, hash brown and toast she’d be eating in bed while making small talk with her girlfriend; she deserved a relaxing morning after her long week.

Her voice like honey, Mia teased her. “Do you really need breakfast if you have me in your bed, though?” A shuffle, then she felt Ilyana bite her arm. “Ow! Okay, I get it!” Yanking her arm away from the girl, she shook her head then got out of bed, navigating around the piles of clothes on the ground.

“I expect something even tastier when you get back,” Ilyana’s voice trailed off, an innocent smile on her lips. She chuckled when Mia pulled her tongue at her before exiting. Her eyes lingered on the open door for a few more seconds, hearing plates and bowls clang, then the stovetop turning on. The bedsheets still warm, she pulled the covers back up.

Just five more minutes…


End file.
